Damn Plot Bunnies!
by Ster J
Summary: Amanda and Baby Spock find themselves in a field full of plot bunnies!  This story came from a very weird place!  Sequel to the flashback scene in "Pockie Sick!"


Title: Damn Plot Bunnies!

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: TOS; Am, S

Rating: PG

Part 1 of 1

Summary: Amanda and Baby Spock find themselves in a field full of plot bunnies! (This story came from a very weird place!) Sequel to the flashback scene in "Pockie Sick!"

—ooOoo—

Amanda wasn't sure where she was. The blue, blue sky and the green, green grass just screamed Earth to her, but she didn't remember ever being on such and odd farm before.

At least, she _thought_ it was a farm.

All she knew was that her precious toddler was crawling in the grass, chasing after a variety of rabbits. Each rabbit was calmly sitting in the soft vegetation, chewing on the long stalks.

"Wait a minute," she thought, "that's not grass. Those are carrot tops!" Amanda moved closer to the plants. She saw that each rabbit was wearing a sign around its neck, and each sign bore different messages.

The sign on the first rabbit seemed to be written in code. It read, "Family Stories: angst, h/c." As Amanda puzzled out the meaning of the sign, she noticed that several of these carrots had been uprooted and bore baby teeth prints where Spock had nibbled on them.

A near-by rabbit wore a sign which read, "Baby Stories: humor." Amanda was please to see that there were many more of these carrots nibbled.

Farther away was a rabbit with a sign that read, "Childhood Stories: angst, child endangerment, character death." Amanda was dismayed to see several of these carrots eaten as well.

"Teenage years," read the next sign, followed by "Leaving Home."

Amanda blinked. Not only the rabbits were increasing, well, like _rabbits,_ but her little boy was not so little anymore. As he moved from rabbit to rabbit and carrot patch to carrot patch, Spock began to age.

When he got to a large pile marked "Adult Years: _Pon Farr,_ Romance," Spock was an adult, and drop-dead gorgeous, in Amanda's ever-so-proud, motherly opinion. As she moved closer, she could see her precious son sorting the numerous carrots into two piles, then these into even smaller piles. She could see that Spock had labeled each pile, The signs on the larger piles read, "Fair skin," "Dark skin," "Blond hair, blue eyes," and "Black hair, brown eyes." A much smaller pile read, "Vulcanoid."

"Hmmm," Amanda thought, "my son will have many love interests. But why not? Just look at how handsome he is!"

Spock moved to one last bunny. It was sitting at the edge of the field, away from the rest. Its colorings were unusual, its ear formation and fur different. It was so beautiful to look at yet, at the same time, so very frightening. "Messianic Paradigm," read the sign. Spock very deliberately pulled one of these carrots and resolutely moved it toward his mouth.

"_No!"_

Amanda leaped forward and stayed her son's hand. His warm brown gaze met hers. "I _must_ do this, Mother," he said and he took a deliberate bite. "The needs of the many demand it." Spock leaned down and kissed her cheek warmly before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the grass. Dead.

"_NO!"_ Amanda screamed. She frantically dropped to her knees and frantically searched the area for a carrot labeled "Resurrection." Finding it, she gave a mighty tug, pulled it from the ground and put a piece into her dead son's mouth.

Nothing.

"C'mon, Baby!" she cried, putting in more carrot, "come back to me. Come back to Mama!"

Nothing.

She tried again and again to awaken her beautiful boy.

Nothing.

Amanda espied the carrot had eaten, the one labeled "Death." If her son was dead, then how could she ever go on living? She grabbed it and moved it resolutely to her own mouth.

"_No!"_

Amanda felt a strong, warm hand staying her own. Spock's gentle brown gaze met hers.

"_Spock!"_

Sarek turned on a small bedside lamp. _"Aduna?"_ he called. "What troubles thee?"

Amanda ignored her husband and padded to Spock's crib. The infant was sleeping peacefully. She placed a soft kiss on the baby's downy head.

Amanda returned to bed and pressed herself back against Sarek. Through the bond he could sense was had occurred during her nightmare.

"Carrots!" Amanda said softly. "That was the only new food Spock had yesterday. He must be allergic to carrots." She patted Sarek's arm. "Mystery solved," she announced. "Go back to sleep."

Amanda thought back over the dream, the plethora of rabbits, the waving sea of carrot tops, and the piles and piles of nibbled carrots. She closed her eyes and mumbled right before she fell asleep.

"_Damn plot bunnies!"_

END


End file.
